


this is but one of the legends of which the people speak

by JazzApples



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Artistic License, Gen, really pretentious sounding storytelling style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzApples/pseuds/JazzApples
Summary: This is a tale of a war god who climbed high and fell far. Much of this legend has been lost, and much of it will continue to be lost long into the future. But now, in the present, hear the story as it has become.





	this is but one of the legends of which the people speak

Long ago, when this land was still new, there existed a powerful war god. His name? If ever he had one, it has since been lost to the sands of time. The glory of battle and combat were the only things this god cared for, and it is said that nothing else brought him joy. He wandered the land, searching for powerful opponents that would provide challenge to him, and he knew no discrimination between good and evil, only whether they were worthy of his blade. In this way, he defeated many powerful evils, and the people praised him, thinking that his might would save them. 

However, this was not to be. 

As the god sought after stronger and stronger opponents, their battlefields grew also, and the god gave no thought to where these battlefields may be, or who may be caught in the crossfire. It was of no consequence to him the livelihoods destroyed, the innocents killed, the cities annihilated in his quest. And then the people grew afraid, for where the god went, death and destruction were sure to follow.

The wanderings of the war god eventually brought him to the powerful demon Majora, and there a great battle between them ensued, with the war god emerging the victor and leaving the demon only a shadow of its former power and horror. But this battle was won at great cost; the land was now decimated beyond recognition. The great gods, knowing that this war god’s battles would only become more horrific if were to hunt down even more powerful opponents, decided the time had come to intervene. Four giants rose from the earth and with their combined power, sealed the god away into his terrible war mask, and sent it far away, onto the moon itself. And then the people could rejoice, as now they could live in peace and safety.

In the study of these ancient legends, scholars refer to this mighty war god as the Fierce Deity. But in that ancient land where god once walked the people remember him as the Oni, for the scars of his crusade of destruction will never fully heal.

It is said that mask still exists and awaits a wearer so he may once again test his skills in battle, and that one day, at the End of Days, his power will escape and he will be free to do battle in chaos in the Final War.

**Author's Note:**

> i exist for fierce deity theories


End file.
